the_naruto_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Blood Money
'Mission Details' *'Date': 2013/05/28 *'Submitted by': Kiyoshi Satou *'Rank': B *'Overseer': Kiyoshi Satou *'Recapper': Kiyoshi Satou *'QP Reward': 3 *'Ryo Reward': 2000 'Ninja Team' *Arya Munigora *Mentsuyu Uzumaki 'Mission Profile' 'Goal:' Retrive information about and slay the missing medical-nin, Hui Fun. 'Story:' The mission contract is to meet a known black market smuggler out on a bridge out in the Land of Fire. The man is expecting to make a trade of illegal rare blood samples for a local criminal organasition, but it is a setup. You are to retrieve the infomation and slay the man, he is a missing medical nin, Hui Fun from Kiri is all the intel you have on him. 'Mission Recap:' The pair are approaching the bridge and discussing the mission details. It doesn't take too long until they reach the bridge, a man completey wrapped in a cloak tands in the middle of the bridge, awaiting them. Arya using her speed vanishes out fo sight into the surrounding undergrowth hidden along the riverbank. Mentsuyu left stunned on the path, begins to walk up to the bridge, hoping wherever Arya vanished too she will be there to help him if things do not go to plan. The man looks up at the approaching young nin, Ment starts to engage in conversation, to which the man puts him down. "Cut the crap, have you got the cash?". Ment tries to bluff his way along, he takes out a handleful of cash and says he will provide the rest later. The cloaked man not hearing what he wants, turns and begins to stroll away. Mentsuyu tries to cajole the man further, asking questions, but before he can move, the cloaked figure turns "Go home kid...." his voice is deep and gruff, "...or I ''will ''kill you." The wave of killing intent strikes Mentsuyu stunning him in place momentarily, Arya from her hiding place is also struck, but she gains her compurse and launches some stillettos from her hiding pacce on the riverbank. They fly gracefully across the water towards the man, ment steps forward and tries to continue the conversation, drawing Hui's attention, however he glimpse the sun flash from the blades, he spins and ducks low, laucnhing several senbon at the blades, they clatter into each other and spalsh into the water, sinking into the stream. Mentsuyu decides to use the distraction the stillettos gave him, tries to maneuver behind him his trench blades on his hand as he aims a punch towards the top of the man's head. The cloaked man is still spinning as Ment body flickers behind him, his punch comes down hard and fast but Hui's does too, flying upward to meet the strike,he clasps Ments fist and using his momentum against him throws him over himself towards the water. The trench blades cut deep into the cloaked man's hand, blood splatters onto the ground. Arya emerges from the cover of the riverbank, and in the blink of an eye is up on the bridge, her Crimson tracer, swipes as quick as a snake across the man's chest, slicng through thin armour and reaching his flesh. As the second swipe comes across but he jumps backwards to put some distance between them both. "You little shits" Hui spits on the ground, he then turns his head and throws a handleful of senbon out towards Ment just as he is about to hit the water, and handful fly towards the opposing Arya. The senbon multiple in the air Clone technique forming a cloud of deadly needles, each heading at the ninja. Mentsuyu lands on his feet on the surface of the water, he body flickers instantly away but some of the senbon sink into his calves and feet, as a medical nin, he knows that they are posioned, he can feel his legs numb slightly at the impact site. Arya pulls out her shield scroll, and opens it, creating a glowing orb around her, she will use this to protect her self from the senbon, the shield scroll bursts into life, covering her in a dome of pink chakra, the senbon thunder into it, but clatter down onto the floor, the shield is withstood the attack. Seeing the sheild Hui grunts and throws his hands outwards down to his sides, a blue glow forms over each hand, chakra scapels, he runs forward, leaps into the air, aiming several strikes at for the dome of protecting the young girl. Mentsuyu appears behind him once again, as Hui rains his blows into the shield, breaking it, Ment's trench blades swipe across his back, cutting two large gashes, Hui turns and swipes wildly in pain and rage, one of the chakra scapels cuts across Ment's left forarm, tearing the muscle internally. Arya unharmed thanks to her shield, darts forward, and tries to repeately stab Hui's exposed back.v The crimson tracer plunges into the man's back several times, he howls in agony and he spins back around, a scapel rakes across arya's shoulder, cutting a tendon and severely imparing the use of her left arm. Hui stuck inbetween the two knife weilding ninja, drops a smoke bomb and body flickers to the riverbank, his scapels fade from blue and a green glow covers his entire body, his wounds begin to stop bleeding and start to close and he replenishes himself. Mentsuyu is surrounded by the smoke, he places his hand on his wounded forearm, the green glow of healing chakra occurs, but it takes him seveal minutes too bring it back to function, he calls out to arya in the smoke, but she is no where to be seen. Arya glows with a red aura,her keen senses enhanced and take over, she dashes out of the smoke towards the river bank, her speed is pheonomal, she begins her Life hunter's dance at the Healing Hui. Her elegant and dance like strikes rain down upon Hui, he can not match her speed but he is stronger, he manages to counter half of the blows, he is covered all over in slices and cuts, the fabric of his cloak ripped to shreads, the green glow fades, though his earlier wounds have healed, he has been struck hard again. On closer inspection hs body is riddled with cuts and scars, he is used to taking the hits and just healing through it. "Gonna have to do better than that little girl" he growls, he swallows a blood replinshment pill and lunges forward with a kunai, it glistens as it is wet with something, more numbing poison.Mentsuyu stumbles out of the smoke, he sees the engaged pair and flickers towards them, his legs are starting to seize andnumb, causing him to start slowing down, he flickers out into the middle of the water and not where he intended. Arya flickers a bit above the man, she tosses a few stillettos, and goes in for a kick, Hui looks up trying to follow the flash of the girl, the stillettos sink into his back, the kicks meets his jaw and he spins off to one side, a few of his teeth hit the ground. "Grrr" he begins to vibrate violently all over, shaking immensely his last stand. His body begins to glow green with sweat all over, as he opens the Eight Gates each one blasting him with energy, until he hits the fourth and roars with laughter. Mentsuyu curses lowly, extending a palm towards the man's direction. "Ah, fuck it." He says as his palm begins to glow just before a wave of electricity comes from out of it. The wave of electricty blasts towards the enraged nin, travelling across the water, increasing its strength as it the shockwave whips up water, Hui turns to see the blast, exposing himself to Arya. He growls and throws a cloud of senbon towards mentsuyu, the blasts collides with the needles, only half of the jutsu strikes Hui, but it knocks him too his knees. Arya seizes her chance to strike and full speed she swipes for him, the crimson tracer finds the man's neck, opening his throat, blood begins to cascade down his neck and down his hand, which is planted on the ground. In his last death moment he places an explsovie tag between his elgs. The blast erupts his dead body in fire and arya is thrown backwards into the water, plunging deep into the cool water, she is stunned but unscathed. Category:Mission